rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Taco
| tribes = | place = 11/20 | alliances = | challenges = 5 | votesagainst = 11 | days = 16 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = | alliances2 = | challenges2 = 1 | votesagainst2 = | days2 = }} Taco is a contestant from and . The founder of the "Short Name Alliance," Taco was generally disliked by his tribemates for his erratic behavior and unpredictability. At the merge, he was voted out after Drew flipped. Profile Survivor Renaissance At the beginning of the game, Taco was not in the best of positions. He started off by attempting to create an alliance named the "Short Names." Both Simon and Hallie, the members of this alliance, were confused on why this was created. He was not generally well-liked by his tribemates on Omelette, though he performed well in the challenges. Taco's first Tribal Council of the Omelette tribe was rough, as he felt scared, though he was ultimately saved by the randomizer due to the three alliance consisting of Simon, Hallie, and Mitchell. Taco ultimately voted for Danielle, since she was the easy target. The Tribe Switch later occurred, and Taco got an easy break from his original tribe. With Simon on his side, he formed an alliance named "The Short Names but Better," with allies of Simon and Toon. An alliance created by Toon, which Taco was invited to, was created. This alliance included him, Toon, and Carson. Now in a great position, Taco attempted to make a move. Creating a fake Hidden Immunity Idol to fool Bison, with the help of the "Short Names but Better" alliance. Taco went to the alliance that Toon had created, and wanted to make a plan to eliminate either Simon or Bison. Taco devised a plan to split the vote to make it so Taco and Simon voted for Bison, and then Carson and Toon voted for Simon. The vote had almost worked, until Carson played his immunity idol on Bison, and because Toon received two votes, he was eliminated. Taco came into the merge feeling afraid as his name was already being thrown around. To his dismay, Jack B had come to save him with an alliance was created with several players. Taco brought the idea of voting out Carson as the original plan was to vote off Roman. This worked, and Carson, out of Taco's sins for the pervious Tribal Council, was voted out. Taco was later voted out in the next Tribal Council in a 6-5 vote due to Drew flipping. At the Final Tribal Council, Taco told Bison that him kissing up to the jury was not "jury management." He told Roman that he never made an effort to form a close bond with him. Ultimately, Taco voted for Roman to win, which he did in a 5-4-1 jury vote. Voting History In Episode 7, Carson used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Bison, negating Taco's vote against him. Rome Voting History Trivia * Taco made the logos for both and . References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Renaissance Contestants Category:Rome Contestants Category:Renaissance Jury Members Category:Omelette Tribe Category:Rotten Tribe Category:Charlemagne Tribe Category:Pippin Tribe Category:Premerge Tribe Category:11th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Renaissance Category:Survivor: Rome